Mighty Pete
Peter Long, appearing as Mighty Pete was a suspect and the killer of a scuba diver named Valerie Green in What Dies Beneath (Case #59, or Case #3 of Pacific Bay). Profile Mighty Pete is a party maker sporting a ship captain's hat and a ship captain's suit of 78 years of age, with facial wrinkles and long grey-white hair. Pete wears gloves, has a ring on his right pinky, and wears a gold chain. It is known that Mighty Pete uses hand cream, knows scuba diving, and drinks champagne. Role in Case(s) Peter Long goes by the name of Mighty Pete and was the owner of a party boat known as the "Big Mighty Yacht". He was also a party maker. The team found an identification number in the Big Mighty Yacht which was made legible by the player and analyzed by Hannah Choi, whom in turn took the liberty to have Frank call Mighty Pete into the station for interrogation for the first time. Amy required Mighty Pete's cooperation in whether or not he knew Valerie, and made him aware of Valerie's death. Mighty Pete dated Valerie a bit but broke up with her because their personalities didn't match, but told the team a relationship with Valerie costed money. Mighty Pete requested the team to let him return to the Big Mighty Yacht. The second time Mighty Pete was interrogated was when Roxie caught wind of party goers attempting to party in the crime scene resulting in precious evidence being compromised. Amy and the player found a letter and restored it with forensic powder, revealing the letter was from Mighty Pete to his lawyers; prompting a discussion in the Big Mighty Yacht and realizing that Mighty Pete lied to the team, according to the contents of the letter. Amy demanded a reason as to why Mighty Pete lied to the police the first discussion and Mighty Pete furiously replied that he gave Valerie everything she wanted, but realized that Valerie was a gold digger and wanted to leave him as soon as she had enough money, but Mighty Pete felt that Valerie committed thievery on his watch, something Amy suspected an act of self-centeredness was on the works. Mighty Pete was ultimately caught to have premeditated Valerie's murder, and Amy's suspicion of Mighty Pete's self-centeredness was right, not to mention Mighty Pete suffering from a case of wounded pride at times. The moment Mighty Pete was arrested, he felt that everything has to go his way to make everyone know he's the king of the mountain. Mighty Pete felt humiliated by Valerie, in which Valerie broke Mighty Pete's rule of not leaving him without his permission. Valerie needed money to leave Pacific Bay for good (she lived there all her life but got tired of it), so she decided to join Mighty Pete's "Mighty Yacht Party" ring, which pleased Mighty Pete, but Valerie played very hard to get, forcing Mighty Pete to spend countless thousands in gifts to bring Valerie under control but to no avail as after Valerie left Mighty Pete, he caught wind of Valerie's motives. Valerie's fatal mistake was disclosing her love of scuba diving to Mighty Pete, as given Mighty Pete's "no leaving" premise, he sabotaged Valerie's scuba diving equipment, succeeding in Valerie's premeditated murder, grounds for Amy and the player to send Mighty Pete to trial in an instant. In court, Mighty Pete made it clear that he's the only one allowed to leave people, not the people alone, and only answers if it suits himself, causing the Honorable Dante to review a law clause stating that anyone speaking of themselves in the third person shall be punished by way of a jail sentence, in which a 45 year jail sentence (15 years for third-person speaking and 30 years for the premeditated murder of Valerie) was appropriate as punishment for Mighty Pete's self-centered ways. Case Appearances *What Dies Beneath (Case #59, or Case #3 of Pacific Bay) MightPeteMugged.png C59KillerJailed.png|Mighty Pete, sentenced to 45 years in jail (15 years for speaking himself in the third person in court, 30 years for homicide) for the premeditated murder of Valerie Green. 1836603_503455959806900_1050463402_o.jpg|Mighty Pete on Case #3's promotional flyer. Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters